


that akward morning after

by soooof



Category: Asking Alexandria
Genre: Asking Alexandria - Freeform, F/M, Smut, Smutty smut smut smut, akwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soooof/pseuds/soooof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up in your best friends bed, with a hangover and no clothes, what do you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	that akward morning after

**Author's Note:**

> So.. you and Danny are 16 or 18 or something around that age. He still lives at home anyway, and the band isn't mentioned. english isn't my first language, so sorry if there are any weird mistakes. Hope you like it and please leave feedback :)

‘’Danny!’’ you heard a voice say, ‘’Danny, sweetheart, are you up?’’. You didn’t quite know where you were but you knew that your name was not Danny. FUCK, your eyes popped open when you realised where you were. You immediately locked eyes with a very freaked out Danny. O NO FUCK FUCK FUCK. ‘’yes mom I am up, give me a second’’ he stuttered to the woman on the other side of the door. ‘’hide under the bed’’ he hissed at you. You rolled out of the bed and tried to get under it as far as you could. ‘’yes mom you can come in now’’ you heard Danny say. ‘’oh sweetheart, did you have fun last night? It must have been pretty late, I didn’t hear you entering the house?’’ Danny tapped his fingers against the side of the bed, a nervous habit he had for as long as you remembered. ‘’yeah it was late, but I didn’t drink, I promise.’’ You couldn’t help but smile, because that was the biggest lie you ever heard. It was only then you realised you were butt naked. WHAT THE HELL.   
After his mom left Danny said ‘’you can come out now (y/n).’’   
‘’I don’t wanna, not before you give me a blanked or clothes or something.’’  
‘’you are naked? O fuck!’’ het tossed his blanked under the bed and you rolled yourself up in it, then you rolled from under the bed.

‘’what the fuck happened last night? Did we ..?’’ a silence followed. ‘’god, I hope not’’ Danny laughed. He sat down on his bed, he was only wearing pyjama bottoms and his sixpack was showing. He grabbed a shirt from the floor, but before he could put it on you both saw the condom wrapper. ‘’FUCK’’ you both said, as if it was rehearsed. ‘’I guess we did have sex after all.’’   
‘’I didn’t even think I was that drunk, but I don’t remember anything except a bad party and good tequila.’’   
‘’I only remember a few things, but not the moment I thought it would be a good idea to fuck YOU’’ Danny said, looking at you weird, as if what happened would end the world. But that wasn’t the only thing you saw in his eyes, there was a hint of knowledge or something. A small, almost unnoticeable smile around his lips.   
‘’o my god, you remember don’t you? Please don’t ever think about that again!’’ you said, suddenly getting very self-conscious and you started to look around for your clothes.   
Now Danny had a big grin on his face ‘’well, yeah, I remember a few little things.’’   
But you barely heard him because at this moment you realised your clothes weren’t in the room. ‘’Danny, where are my clothes?’’   
His smile disappeared in a matter of seconds. ‘’omg, we had sex in the bathroom first, if my mom finds your clothes I am screwed.’’ He ran out of the room, leaving you alone, wrapped in a blanked with no memory of the sex you had with your best friend. A little later he came back with your clothes. It felt akward seeing him with your underwear. 

‘’turn around, I need to dress’’ you snapped at him. He laughed ‘’babe, I saw you naked last night, you know, when we had SEX’’   
‘’no I don’t know, because I don’t remember it, and you lost your permission to call me babe when you fucked me’’   
He threw your clothes at you and turned around, knowing you would never get out of the blanked as long as he was looking at you. ‘’if it is any consolation, you were really good’’  
‘’shut up, Danny’’   
‘’no really, it was amazing. At least what I remember was, we went for like 4 rounds or something.’’   
When you were dressed you felt a lot more confident, and you started to laugh a little yourself. ‘’I cant believe drunk me decided to have sex with you.’’   
‘’you know what they say, babe, the drunken minds wants exactly the same as the sober one, but isn’t to scared to ask for it.’’   
You turned red, ‘’no no no that’s not true I do not want to fuck you, not when I am sober and not when I am drunk, I must have had a blackout or something, I do not unconsciously want to have sex with you.’’   
‘’haha, that’s what they all say babe.’’  
He looked at you funny, and now even the clothes didn’t help you anymore. ‘’stop looking at me like that!’’ you said while falling down on his bed, you suddenly started to notice your headache. When you asked if he kept aspirin in his room he sat down next to you. ‘’Nah, I will have to go downstairs for that. I know a great other way to lose the hangover tho.’’ His look got more intense, he scanned your entire body. Your legs, your belly, his eyes lingered at your breasts and then he looked at your face. You knew what he wanted, and you wanted it too, you would just never admit it. 

Then all of a sudden he planted a hand on either side of your head and hovered over you. You looked in his eyes and he didn’t break the eye contact. He gently kissed you, lips barely touching at first but then you kissed him back and it got heated. You put one hand on his back while your left hand got entangled in his hair. After a while, he started to touch you, softly caressing your body, his hand hovering over your cheek, your jawline, your breast. You softly moaned into his mouth. You started tugging at the hem of his shirt, so he broke the kiss to get his shirt of and then he helped you with yours. ‘’did you already notice my art work from last night?’’ he asked, smiling.   
You looked down and saw a trail of bitemarks and hikeys on your breasts and down your stomach. ‘’Oh’’ was all you could muster. He unhooked your bra as well and closed his mouth around your left nipple, that somehow still felt a little sore from whatever had happened yesterday. He then kissed your lips again. ‘’don’t you think this is gonna bite us in the ass later on’’ he growled, you noticed how much lower (if possible) his voice got when he was horny. ‘’no, I only hope you’re gonna bite me in the ass’’ you smiled, as you cupped him through his pyjama bottoms, he groaned. He pulled your pants and undies down and looked at you, while licking his lips. ‘’Still just as nice as last night’’ he whispered happily. He freed himself from his remaining clothes as well, and you gasped at his size. ‘’now, suck me (y/n)’’. what? You loved it when men where dominant, but how did he know. It seemed like a dangerous thing to do when you don’t know if a girl is into it or not. He saw how surprised you were and smiled again, ‘’you were very talkative last night’’ ‘’o dear god, I am never drinking again.’’   
‘’do whatever you want after I am done with you, but for now, I believe I just gave you an order’’ damn, you felt your pussy tighten at the words, you reaally liked dominant Danny. You slipped off of the bed and sat down on your knees in front of him. You bit your lip while you took his member in your hand. Then you slowly lowered your mouth to the tip of his cock and kissed it, you kissed it all the way to the base, and licked your way back up. ‘stop teasing (y/n), just suck me already’’ danny laughted. You opened your mouth around his tip and slowly lowered yourself onto his cock, a slow gasp escaping danny’s lips. You started moving, while you licked the base with your tongue. Your hand closed over his balls and massaged them. ‘’o fuck’’ was all danny said, repeatedly. He entangled his hands in your messy hair and started to give you directions. At his tempo you moved faster and faster and you started to feel yourself getting really wet at his dominance.   
You tasted the salty taste of pre-cum. You moaned, Danny doing the same in response. He pulled you from his member and onto the bed, rolled you over onto your back. He kissed you while you let your fingers glide over his abs. At the same time his fingers found your folds, circling your clit. You opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. When he slowly pushed one finger inside you, you closed your eyes. Within a few minutes he found the perfect spot and curled his finger against it, adding a second finger. He kissed your ear, your jawline, your neck and sucked on your collarbone. When he had created several more hickeys he went back to kiss your mouth, all the while working his magic on your pussy. He broke the kiss and you made a sound of disappointment. He smiled, and opened a drawer in his bedside cabinet to grab a condom. He immediately went in for the kiss again, ‘you ready?’’ he asked. ‘never been more ready’’ you laughed, as he put on the condom. You spread your legs as he adjusted himself in front of you. He entered without further warning, and you let out an loud moan. His hand covered your mouth immediately. ‘’be silent, we are not alone remember’’ he said, but with a big smile on his face. He kissed you while he fucked you, your legs folded around his hips as you moved with him on his rhythm. After a lot of silent moans and quiet ‘o fuck’s he rolled over, so you were on top. ‘ride me (y/n)’ he whispered. His hands lay on your hips and you slowly started to ride his member.   
You leaned in to kiss him and his hands moved from your hips to your ass, and he slapped you a few times. you started to move faster on his cock and your moans became harder, even though you knew they shouldn’t be. Danny started to slam into you, you broke of the kiss because you needed air and sat upright again. Danny’s thumb found your clit. His trusts became sloppier and the circles he drew around your clit faster and you felt your orgasm being really close. ‘almost’’ you whispered between breaths and moans and in response dannys free hand went for your boob, his thumb and index finger closing around your left nipple and slowly turning it. That was the last push to send you over the edge, you closed your eyes, back arching and your heard yourself yell different profanity’s and repeatedly danny’s full name. the tightening of your pussy send danny towards his orgasm and after a few last thrusts he came with you. You rolled off of him and you lay on the bed with him for a while. You looked at him and as your eyes locked you both whispered ‘fuck’ which danny followed with ‘so.. what do we do now?’


End file.
